On the Eve of Battle
by Katatonia
Summary: Will has doubts on the eve of battle, and thinks about losing his brother, and someone else very dear to him. SLASH Finished
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: The characters of Will Scarlett and Hassim belong to whoever wrote 'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'. They do not belong to me in any way, shape or form...darn it!

Author's Note: This story is based on the film 'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves' - the one with Kevin Costner, Christian Slater, Alan Rickman and Morgan Freeman. Now, on to the story!

* * *

We had one night until we stormed Nottingham's castle. Hah! 'Stormed!' Seven of us – including Fanny and the churchman. Okay, I've seen the other four fight, and I know what I'm capable of, but a woman? And a fat friar? 

This is the kind of thing that makes me forget about Robin of the Hood, our leader, and remember Robin Locksley, rich boy. I'm scared we won't be able to pull this off – I'm scared we'll end up like those poor bastards over in out graveyard.

Most of all I'm scared of what will happen if we do, by some miracle, win. Robin – showered by the gratitude of the King – will forget all about me, and go off to play at being Lord of the Manor again. Then again, we're probably all going to die the minute we set foot in Nottingham, let alone the castle itself, so there's really no reason to worry about losing the only family I have left…

Oh, god…

The only one I feel truly comfortable around is the Moor, Hassim. Robin, when he does meet my eyes, always looks at me with a mixture of pride, confusion and hope, while the others look at me with wary suspicion. I can't really blame them. After all, I only escaped Nottingham by plotting to kill Robin.

But the Moor…Hassim…looks at me with acceptance and understanding in his dark eyes. I can't live up to Robin's expectations, and Hassim knows it, but he also thinks that it's okay. That it's alright for me to fall short if I've tried.


	2. Chapter Two

So now I'm sitting here in our burned and ruined lair, gazing up at the stars. Everyone else is gathered by the campfire, checking their weapons or the plan once more. I don't mind being alone, though. It means no one will see my fear.

"Hello, Christian."

Except the Moor, of course. Bloody educated barbarian.

"I want to be alone, Hassim." I said, as politely as I could manage.

"No one should be alone tonight. Of all nights." I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. So typically Hassim.

"Did Robin send you over here?"

"If I had not wished to come, no one here could have made me, Christian."

"Will. My name's Will." I said, turning to glance at him quickly. He grinned, white teeth visible in the shadow.

"Will…" He seemed to be trying out my name – ordinary and typically English as it was to me.

"Hassim…" I mimicked, and then frowned. "What does 'Hassim' mean, anyway?" One eyebrow was raised.

"'Great one'." Hassim said, daring me to say something.

"Did you give yourself that name?" I asked, a faint grin twisting my lips as I leaned back. There was a moment of silence. "What?"

"You and your brother are so very alike." He muttered.

"In what way?" I asked, eager to know more about the boy who had grown into a man since my own childhood.

"The ways you think." Hassim said after a minute in which I began to think he would not answer. "The way you plan. You let yourself get lashed open to be set free to tell us of the Sheriff's plan, did you not?"

It's the longest speech Hassim's ever made in front of me – but I'm too busy thinking of other things.

"No. I was going to kill him."

"I cannot believe you, Will-the-Christian, would kill your brother. Now, you are betraying Nottingham's trust."

"It's probably what he wants."

"Robin?"

"Nottingham. He probably knows I'd lead Robin to him, and I am." I stop, suddenly fully aware of what's going to happen. Without permission, a tear slides down my cheek. I really am going to loose the last member of my family. "Robin's going to die."

Hassim sort of stiffens beside me when I angrily brush the tear away.

"He cannot die, Will." He said, without much conviction. "He cannot die until I have fulfilled my vow."

Despite Hassim's unease, I feel comforted. The Moor is a seriously good fighter, and a man who takes his vows seriously. I catch myself fiddling with the sheathed dagger at my side. A heavy hand came up to rest lightly on my shoulder and squeezed.

"Neither of you shall die tomorrow." He says, brown eyes wide with solemnity.

"Or you." I say, knowing I sound like I'm begging; knowing that I could stop Hassim from giving up and dying by begging him to live, and hating what I'm doing at the same time. Hassim hesitates. "Swear to me." I continue. "Swear you won't die."

"All men die when Allah wills it. Once I have fulfilled my vow to Robin, I have nothing to live for."

I cast around the darkened forest quickly.

"Me." I said, and Hassim looks taken aback, but hopeful as well.

"You?" He repeats. I have no idea why I just said that. "Why should I live for you?" It's not said with disgust – just with an amused curiosity. I don't know which is worse. Disgust would mean he knew what even I don't fully understand, so he would leave, and I wouldn't have to explain, but curiosity means I have to figure out what on earth I'm talking about, and then explain. Then he'll be disgusted and leave.

"Me." I finally repeat, firmly. "Live for me…by my side."

"With you?" Hassim said. I just held my breath, waiting for the inevitable rejection.

He chuckled, and I looked down in shame. My face was turned back to look directly at his by a large, warm hand; and I just about stopped myself from nuzzling into it.

"I would do that." Hassim said, and leaned in, pressing his lips to mine before pulling away. "I would live for you, and more. I would love you, Will Scarlet."

He pressed his lips to mine again, this time lapping once at them so that I opened mine and let his tongue enter my mouth.

"You taste like honey." Hassim murmured when he pulled away again.

"From the mead." I said, wallowing. His dark eyes glint with amusement, and his hands run down my front.

My eyes fluttered shut, and a moan escaped me before I could stop it. Hassim stopped the next one though, covering my mouth with his as his hand ran over a very interested bulge in my trousers.

"Promise me." I said, gasping as he broke away for air. "Promise me you will not die tomorrow."

There's another pause, but he hasn't stopped petting me, and – God forbid! – I'm actually enjoying it.

"I promise, on my honour, and my love for you, Will Scarlet – I shall not die tomorrow. And neither shall you."


End file.
